


I Love You (Always, Forever)

by flickawhip



Series: Mickie James Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Sick!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie gets worried when you get sick...Written for the Imagines Blog





	I Love You (Always, Forever)

\- “You got sick?”  
\- You hate the sound of fear in Mickie’s voice  
\- Automatically reach for her  
\- Noting the concern in her eyes  
\- “Baby... I’ll be okay...”  
\- She looks nervous still  
\- “Seriously Babe, I just need a little time to get better...”  
\- She smiles then  
\- A smile you know you’ve missed  
\- Even if you can’t help but hate it looking tinged by worry  
\- She moves away then  
\- You sigh  
\- Move to nestle into the bed  
\- Planning to sleep  
\- You wake to her on the bed  
\- She’s changed into softer clothes  
\- Changed you too  
\- Fussing over you  
\- You can’t help but smile  
\- She’s sweet like this  
\- Caring  
\- Almost innocent again  
\- You give in  
\- Let her care for you  
\- Enjoy the feel of her touch on your cheek  
\- In your hair  
\- Her care does make you feel better  
\- She’s quiet when she comes back to bed  
\- Choosing to let you rest  
\- You curl her into you  
\- Stroke her hair softly  
\- “I love you Sweetheart...”


End file.
